gp4_offline_championshipfandomcom-20200216-history
GP4 2006 Offline Championship
The 2006 GP4 Offline Championship was the first official season of the championship. It was contested on Grand Prix 4 which used the F1 2006 mod. The league was hosted by Azrul Zafri aka azschmy. Testing for the championship was uploaded on the 25th September 2015 with the first official qualifying session being uploaded on the 2nd October 2015 and the first official race being uploaded the day after. The championship was won by Joseph Willows with the title being decided at the final race in Brazil. His rival, Joshua Anderson missed out on the championship by 2 points after leading for most of the season. Kellin Bryce finished 3rd for Renault whilst Will Neller suffered an inconsistent season, finishing a disappointing 4th overall. Jack Boyman was also impressive in his first experience at offline racing. Despite a slow start he battled to an exceptional 5th overall, with Connor Smith, who was unable to match his team mate, recovered to finish a strong 6th. Felix Sonntag was a revelation in the uncompetitive Williams car and became one of only two drivers to win a race in a car that was not as competitive as the McLaren, Renault or Ferrari, eventually finishing 7th in the Championship. In Addition, he was only the German driver, until Florian Völker in 2009, to win a race in the series. The championship had been dominated by drivers from the UK, with 17 out of 18 races won by that nationality. The other nationality being Germany thanks to Felix Sonntag. Jyri Määttä was left frustrated by his car's inconsistency throughout the season, nonetheless he was strong in the Honda and finished a solid 8th overall ahead of his teammate, James Willows, younger brother of eventual champion Joseph Willows, who won in San Marino on his second outing for Honda. Jay Mckenzie impressed on multiple occasions in the powerful Toyota claiming 3 podium finishes on his way to 10th overall, and along with Felix Sonntag was one of the most impressive. Paige Knight took feminism in her stride to impress as the only female driver on the grid and grabbed a solid podium finish in Monaco on her way to 11th in the championship. She was followed by the youngster Andrew Neller, younger brother of Will Neller, who was unable to match the pace of his teammate Felix Sonntag finishing a lonely 12th. The Malaysian, Azrul Zafri, put in a solid effort in the uncompetitive BMW Sauber to finish 15th overall, whilst George Roke struggled to get to grips with the Red Bull and turned his attention to the following season. Evan Byrne impressively took a Pole Position in his short stint at Red Bull whilst also having his sights turned on next season. Wais Kuba endured a tough season only finishing 20th, even despite missing 8 races. The Midland of Sin Cara finished the season with an impressive retirement free record and even scored championship points for the back marker team, whilst his Teammate Adam Wolf was equally impressive. Despite often fighting at the back, he put in a good shift to miss out on points on a few occasions. Signed Teams and Drivers Mid-Season Change *From Round 2 onwards Scott Speed was replaced by Swiss Neel Jani. *From Round 2 onwards Sakon Yamamoto was replaced by Frenchman Franck Montagny. *From Round 3 onwards Jenson Button was replaced by Joseph Willows' younger brother James Willows. *Nick Heidfeld was sacked from BMW Sauber after picking up no points unlike his teammate. He was replaced for the rest of the season by Malaysian and host Azrul Zafri. *Nico Rosberg was sacked from Williams due to poor performances compared to his team mate. His replacement is Will Neller's younger brother Andrew Neller. *Jarno Trulli was sacked from Toyota after poor performances with saw him near the back of the field. His replacement was British Woman Paige Knight. *Anthony Davidson replaced Montagny for his home Grand Prix (Round 8), after the team wants to test the ability of their test driver. *From Round 9 onwards, Jacques Villeneuve has decided to retire from this championship, the seat has been replaced by Wais Kuba whose ex-driver for Sauber Petronas for GP4 2005 Championship, 2 years ago. *From Round 10 & 11 onwards, American Scott Speed got the chance to race and replaced Neel Jani. *With 4 races remaining, Rookie Evan Byrne from Ireland made his debut in this series for RBR Ferrari to replace David Coulthard. *Due to a busy commitment by host Azrul Zafri, the league took a long break until the 2nd December when the league came back with practice and qualifying for the Spanish Grand Prix in one video with the race coming the following day. It was also announced that Spain and Monaco would take place on the same week. *From Round 11 onwards, qualifying and the race were combined in a video for the better highlights. Results Drivers Championship Points are awarded to the top eight classified finishers using the following structure: *These drivers retired from the race but because they were classified within 90% race distance, they were still classified as finishing. *Bold text means that driver took pole in that round. *Italic text means that driver set the fastest lap. *Gold coloured background means that the driver won that race. *Silver coloured background means that the driver finished 2nd in that race. *Bronze coloured background means that the driver finished 3rd in that race. *Green coloured background means that the driver finished in the points in that race. *Blue coloured background means that the driver finished outside the points in that race. *Purple coloured background means that the driver retired from that race. *Black coloured background with white text means that the driver was disqualified from that race. *White coloured background means that the driver did not attend, did not start or didn't join the league in those races. |} Constructors Championship |} Category:Formula One seasons